Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
Setting After most of the Avengers have been defeated by the robot Ultron, who seeks complete order by eradicating as many variables as possible. Several of the Avengers' children have been secreted away by Tony Stark and have been trained their entire lives to take on Ultron. * Azari: Azari is the son of the Black Panther, he displays his fathers dexterity and speed, while also exhibiting the ability to generate lightning from his body. * Betty: Betty was Bruce girlfriend, before he became a recluse in fear of the Hulk. * Black Panther: Black Panther was a king and an Avenger. * Black Widow: Black Widow was a spy and an Avenger.Giant Man: Giant Man was a scientist and an Avenger. * Bruce "the Hulk": Bruce is normally a mild-mannered man, but when angered his alter ego the Hulk manifests and he displays nearly complete invulnerability and a strenght that seems to have no upper limit. The only downside is that it is a manifestation of pure rage and fury. * Clint Barton "Hawkeye": Clint Barton was a soldier and an Avenger, he survived the initial assault from Ultron and led the resistance known as the Scavengers, before passing on the mantle to his son Francis Barton, upon his death. * Francis Barton "Hawkeye": Francis grew up with the resistance known as the Scavengers, believing he was the last surviving member of the Avengers. When he comes into contact with the other surviving children he is reluctant to help them, prioritising the survival of the Scavengers instead. * James Rogers: James is the son of Steve Rogers and Black Widow, he displays no super powers whatsoever, but regardless acts as leader to the Next Avengers. * Jocasta: Jocasta is the AI that helps Tony Stark run the sanctuary he built to keep the children safe. * Odin: Odin was the leader of the Asgards, after his passing this mantle was passed on to Thor. * Pym: Pym is the son of Wasp and Giant Man and he inherited their ability to manipulate his size, sprout wings when small and fire bio-energy bolts. * Steve Rogers "Captain America": Steve Rogers was the leader of the Avengers. * Thor: Thor is the Asgardian god, turned protector of Earth. After his father, Odin, passed away he became leader of Asgard and had no time to perform his protective duties on Earth. * Tony Stark "Iron Man": Tony Stark hid the children and started teaching them from an early age, all while being informed by the Vision on the state of the outside world. * Torunn: Torunn is Thor's daughter and she inherited his strength and invulnerability, as well as his ability to control lightning. * Ultron: Ultron was built by Tony Stark, but his now-corrupted programming seeks to establish perfect balance and order, by eradicating as many variables as possible. * Vision: Vision is a robot and Avenger. He serves as Tony Stark's eyes and ears in the outside world. * Wasp: Wasp was a scientist and Avenger. Tony Stark also created several robotic versions of the original Avengers the ones that are mentioned by name are: Iron Widow, Iron Thor, Iron Panther and Iron Captain America. Following this naming convention it might be safe to assume that the remaining robots were named Iron Giant (or Iron Giant Man) and Iron Wasp.